1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of print heads.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A prior art U.S. patent disclosing a multi-line print head having a plurality of selectors for selectively setting two lines of data is U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,172 granted Apr. 6, 1976 to William A. Jenkins.